Twisted Up
by ArtemisEmerald
Summary: Well, its not really romance per say, but it could be...One shot? alot of humor. lets just say that Ron and Hermione, checking on harry, hear something they think they shouldnt.
1. A fainting Weasley

Twisted up!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything that has to do with Harry Potter. Sadly enough.  
  
Ron and Hermione crept up the stairs and walked to the room where Harry was unfortunately having detention with Malfoy.  
  
"Do you think he's alright? It's awfully quiet in there." Ron whispered, pressing his ear to the door.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes, "As if I knew. You do realize that Harry can take of himself, and its not like he hasn't had detention before. . ."  
  
"Shh! I think I hear something. . ." Ron placed his finger against his lips and pressed his ear closer to the door.  
  
"Well, Potter. I must admit, you are pretty limber."  
  
"Ha ha. Now, move your right hand. . . "  
  
"Where? Here?"  
  
"Whichever's closer. No, not there!"  
  
"Damn it!"  
  
"Don't fall!"  
  
"Well, maybe if I. . ." a grunt, "Well, this is cosy."  
  
"Malfoy, move your leg."  
  
A sigh, "Boy, are you always this demanding?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"There, how's that?"  
  
Heavy breathing, "Fine." A pause, "How much longer?"  
  
"Jeez, soon I hope."  
  
Ron turned to Hermione with wide eyes.  
  
"Potter, That won't work. . ."  
  
"Oh yeah?"  
  
"Holy shit!"  
  
A chuckle, "You said I was limber."  
  
"Yeah, but I wasn't expecting. . ."  
  
"Just showing off."  
  
"You've done this before?"  
  
"Nah, but practice is a wonderful thing."  
  
"Why would you practice this?"  
  
"Not this, this"  
  
"Oh. . ."  
  
Another grunt, "How much longer are you gunna hold?"  
  
"As long as I need to."  
  
"Masochist."  
  
"Proud of it."  
  
"Shit, be careful! It's not made of rock you know."  
  
"Good thing it isn't. It'd be rather heavy otherwise."  
  
"Funny."  
  
"I can't believe we're doing this."  
  
"It is entertaining isn't it."  
  
"Mm."  
  
"Are you gunna stay like that?"  
  
"Well, it is better then being twisted up like a pretzel."  
  
"Pretzel?"  
  
"Never mind for now, just move!"  
  
"I am!"  
  
"Oh shit!"  
  
"Shit!"  
  
Ron couldn't take it anymore. He threw open the door and stood there, slack jawed.  
  
Harry was bent over in a backbend with Draco draped over him, balancing on his fingers and toes. They were on a polka dotted mat, and Harry had one arm stretched out towards a square board with an arrow on it. Both boys turned their heads towards the door.  
  
Harry grinned, "Hey Ron."  
  
Ron fell to the floor, unconscious.  
  
"Gee, Malfoy, You'd think he's never seen a twister game before." 


	2. Twister anyone?

A/N: Yo Yo Yo!! I got a few requests to continue this, so I thought I'd give it a shot. I am trying to keep each one under 500 words, though this one is a bit longer. Damn. Anyway, I just figured any longer and it would lose its humor. Well, enjoy! Just as I enjoyed your positive feed back! Talk about making a person feel loved! Oh yeah, and one more thing, I kicked this out in ten minutes! My sister and best friend are calling me a goddess. Lol. I am shocked over it.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.  
  
"I can not believe that Professor Snape gave my Drakie-poo detention along with Potty." Pansey pouted, switching the basket she was carrying on her arm from one to the other.  
  
Blaise sighed. He was already getting sick of Pansey's whining, "Pansey, if you do not mind, could we walk the rest of the way in silence?"  
  
"No need. We're here." She walked up to the door and was about to turn the handle when a voice spoke up, not belonging to Blaise, Draco or Golden-boy Potter.  
  
"C'mon Malfoy. Are you gunna make a move? Unlike Harry here, I can not hold this position for long."  
  
"Sorry Weasley." Although the voice sounded anything but.  
  
"'Mione, your knee is. . ."  
  
"Oops, hang on." The female grunted, "Better, Harry?"  
  
The voice that belonged to Harry just sighed, "Yeah."  
  
"Hermie," The voice that Pansey figured to be Weasley started, "Your hand is slipping. . ."  
  
"Well, you know," She breathed, "I am sweating profusely here."  
  
"Potter, What are you. . ? Ooh, that's good. Let me see if I can. . ." Draco grunted, "This is easier, I must admit."  
  
"Hah, told you. Ron, could you, yeah there you go, if you move your hand up a bit. . ." Potter paused, "That works too."  
  
Weasley laughed, "Thought so."  
  
"Malfoy, be careful!" Granger shouted, sounding as if she were giggling, "That tickles!"  
  
"How's that?" Draco asked, a sound similar to a zipper could be heard through the door.  
  
"Better, I'll admit." She grunted again, "Ron if you don't move that elbow, I swear. . ."  
  
"Just give me a moment," Weasley said, "It's a bit crowded in this particular. . .area. . ."  
  
"Weasley, watch it. Um, never mind. Forget I said a word." He groaned.  
  
"I'm sorry, Malfoy. Did you say something?"  
  
"Ha ha, funny."  
  
"Malfoy," Potter said, "As much as I love this position im twisted in, could you move your leg long enough that I can re-position my own?"  
  
"Hang on. . ."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Harry, how the fuck can you do that?" Granger asked.  
  
"He's limber. Damn it." Malfoy answered.  
  
"Nice move Harry, got close this time." Ron said, with a sigh.  
  
"Yeah a bit too close." Draco said.  
  
"Malfoy, if you could move your hand just a little lower before it slides up in the wrong direction. . ." Granger said.  
  
"I suppose I could."  
  
Granger giggled, "Bit too low. You hit my foot."  
  
"Ron, what the hell. . ." Harry said, sounding slightly winded.  
  
"Sorry! The bugger moved on me."  
  
"Good thinking, Granger." Draco said, as another sound similar to a zipper sounded.  
  
"I know! I am goddess!"  
  
"Malfoy! Watch it! I just told Ron to move. . ."  
  
"Shit, this is slippery! I see why Weasley moved in the first. . .Aw, fuck!" A muffled grunt followed.  
  
Pansey finally came out of her stupor and opened the door. She took in the scene before her with a muted gasp. Granger was sprawled on the floor, laughing, half under Potter and half under Weasley who was laughing also. She moved her eyes to her Drakie-poo and was shocked to see he was lip locked with Potter. And to make matters worse, they looked as if they were fully enjoying it.  
  
"What the hell. . ."  
  
Draco finally pulled away from Potter, though it was slow in coming. He turned his patented smirk to Pansey and now Blaise, who had moved to stand behind the blond haired female, although he showed no emotion.  
  
"Twister, anyone?" 


End file.
